


liberating

by gayshina



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Character Death, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Triple Drabble, god bless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: "Oh, doctor! I'm in pain." The Vigilante exclaimed as she stepped into the Doctor's small house- uninvited, even."Where?" The woman clad in black stood up, noticing the fresh with blood bandages on the Vigilante's right arm, messily made."In my heart."//The Serial Killer found the man in the red and black mask intruguing. Surely he hid something, but he couldn't see what it was."Everyone's a liar, dearest Serial Killer. Even I."//"I can't believe we're dead." The Disguiser looked down at the Forger, who had rested her head on her shoulder. "I can finally say that I lived through death and I've seen it!" The Forger frowned in sadness as she held the Disguiser's pale hand and guided it to her silent and still heart.





	1. never dead

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to tos-shipping-confession & missmafioso on tumblr!

The first time they met, was when the Vigilante almost died. Getting in a fight with the Serial Killer wasn't fun. He was unharmed -he was swift, he was agile, the Vigilante wasn't!- and smugly grinned at the nearly dead red headed woman, as he walked away. "What a mistake you've done, little girl. Try fighting me next time, maybe you'll do better." He waved her off, and with a laugh, he walked away, disappearing with the shadows- becoming one with them.

She blinked slowly, her vision blurring and her right arm slowly becoming numb, only her fingers responsive, rapping them against the dirt. She didn't want to die yet. The moon didn't even seem to comfort her, as she felt unable to get up and at least go somewhere to seek help. Until she heard footsteps, quiet, as the wind danced through the grass blades and howled.

The last thing the Vigilante saw was a grim woman, her face blurred as she looked over the woman in worry and to the same sight she woke up to. But her left arm was being bandaged by the black haired woman, assumingly the Doctor of their small town, her right arm on her stomach, as she blinked slowly, getting used to the light that was in the room. She notices that the Doctor had all of her curtains closed and they were a dark green color. She slowly moved her head to face the Doctor who seemed unamused, her brown eyes shifting immediately to the Vigilante. "You had to fight, in all places, out of town... You were heavy too."

"Aw, come on now nurse. You don't say that about an unconscious lady's weight." She'd chuckle, making the woman's face bright up, even if just a little bit, a small smile on her pale lips. "You're right, how rude of me. Anywho, you're lucky you didn't get badly injured... I don't know if I could save you if that were the case. Just a few scratches and stab wounds on your arm and you've also broken your right leg. You'll be better in no time." The Doctor nodded as she walked away and shut the door behind her lightly, the Vigilante looking down at her arm which was on the left side of her bed.

The next time the Doctor came in the room, she held a plate with food, water and some papers, definitely not napkins. She placed it on the Vigilante's lap, the red head moving slightly upwards to face what was infront of her. Bread, water and some notes. Nice hospitality. The woman opened the curtains, letting the evening light enter the dull room. Then, she moved closer to the Vigilante who seemed really scared, grabbed her chair and crossed her arms on her lap. "I hope who I've healed isn't a Mafioso."

"What? Of course not! I'm a Vigilante. I went to shoot this motherfucker but he got out of it and I almost died. Besides, I guess you can recognize who isn't Mafia and who not? Trust me, their faces speak a lot too." She moved towards the Doctor, her eyes widen open as she sighed. "I trust you, I really do. Anyway, study the notes I've written. In this condition, you couldn't really attend the meeting." The Doctor's pale hand rubbed the Vigilante's warm one in return, then let go. "Sweet dreams, Vigilante." She got up from her small chair, leaving the Vigilante alone.

The next day, the Vigilante found herself asking her name, even though audibly. She shook once the Doctor swiftly turned to her, her blue eyes widening in horror. "Sylvia. Why do you ask? We won't be familiar anyway for too long." She gulped at her odd reaction, then sighed out once she realized she wouldn't be freaked out by her simple question. "I'm Sarah. I think we'll be familiar, even though you have better things to do."

"I really don't." She chuckled, then sat down on the chair that she hadn't bothered to fix. "I stay here most of the time, I go around in the town meetings... Healing people is my only special activity."

"Mine's brawling! This is why I got a gun after all, I'm no pussy!" The Vigilante shot up, then strained her injured leg, groaning in pain as she slumped back to her bed, helpless. "You won't be able to fight this way you are right now." Sarah groaned, lulling her head to the side. "When will I be able to?"

"In a week."

And the week passed, and the flower that Sylvia had set on her drawer had withered. She wasn't really inconsistent, it seemed. She stepped inside, the Vigilante looking blankly at the ceiling as Sylvia replaced the withered orchid with a sunflower she had picked.

"Heya flower girl. Will I ever be freed?" The Doctor genuiely smiled at her. A warm smile that her pale and hardened face was adorned with. It feeled her heart with some sort of... joy and happiness that Sarah could never explain. A flush dusted over her freckles as she blinked. What was that feeling? "Today, actually. Let me fix you up and see if you can walk." 

She'd pull over the blanket and the sheets, unwrapping the bandages around her leg and helping the Vigilante stand up. She was always laying down, so for her to be stood up all of a sudden... was weird. She took a few cautious steps, feeling her leg. She wasn't numb anymore and she could walk. "My Gods." And all thanks to me, the Doctor wanted to add, but she didn't. She felt quite sad, to see one go... Even though she barely knew the Vigilante, aside her from being a rather trigger happy person as it seemed like. Strong arms wrap around Sylvia's slender waist, almost choking her. "Thank you so much!" Sarah kissed the other woman's cheek, then pulled back with a blush. Both of them blushed at her sudden motion, but Sylvia still smiled. "You're welcome. Be more careful next time, will you?"

"I won't be, nurse!"

And the promise was fulfilled. Two weeks had passed and November had come, the rains plenty, making the house that Sylvia lived in creaky and full of humidity. She laid on her chair, lazily putting on a blanket on her body as she read a book. It was about gardening, maybe she could do something more aside stay in, go out, the same loop, over and over. 

The door knocked and interrupted the silence there was in the room, Sylvia lazily getting up to open the door to face the Vigilante, looking better than ever, only a small bruise on her cheek.

"Oh, doctor! I'm in pain." The Vigilante exclaimed as she stepped into the Doctor's small house- uninvited, even.

"Where?" The woman clad in black stood up, noticing the fresh with blood bandages on the Vigilante's right arm, messily made.

"In my heart." She placed her hand on her chest, swooning at Sylvia's direction. Her face itched with worry as soon as she realised that Sarah was actually kidding -she wasn't injured. "It's dull and it's empty."

"So is mine. I'm glad you're back, however. Nobody ever said, oh, but I'll be back, and they just... you know." She croaked out, the Doctor muffling her face on soft and pure red strands of hair. "They return. Why did you return? For my godawful hospitality?"

"For you." _For who?_ "Are you... serious? You aren't messing with me, right?" The Vigilante shook her head as she held her pale hand and kissed her knuckles. "Nope! You wish I were, right?"

"No I just-" She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Nobody really cared about me that way, you know. Everybody saw me as their aide and not as a person. And let me tell you, this is why I'm mostly here. Confined in my home."

"So I've let the bird out of it's cage, haven't I?" She kissed her cheek and her tears away, and the sadness and the void in the Doctor's heart melted away, pushing some strands of black hair behind her ear.

"Yes, you did let the bird out of it's cage. And I'm proud." For once, the Doctor felt as if she had more than one purpose aside healing others and curing them.


	2. behind the masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tos-shipping-confessions: posts the nge op but with roles  
> Me: HFAASHSS BIG MOOD
> 
> who is kaworu tho  
> Written on mobile x_x

The Serial Killer had no fancy for either parties or formalities. They felt unfitting and he could never blend in. But in this occasion, the supposed Doctor felt he could go.

In honor of the town's dearest Jailor, they- the Mayor, of course, threw a masquerade party. No weapons were allowed, so he couldn't kill anyone and just leave. Of course, he could choke the woman with the luscious brown locks or snap the Investigator's pale and weak neck. But he couldn't. So he kept a low profile and sipped at his vine. 

Then the room got too crowded for his own comfort, until he had to get out. The fresh air hit his face as he breathed it in and then exhaled sharply, calming down. The air had a scent to it, after all Salem was a city with a lot of forests, so whenever it rained, the town reeked of a gorgeous scent. He adjusted his black mask, really simple too. Others had full face masks and others were simply outrageously flashy, with feathers and other things the Serial Killer found unnecessary and unneeded. After all, your only purpose was to keep attention away from you- or his purpose.

"I take it that you find the party dull as well, don't you?" The Serial Killer turned his head to the voice that called for him, a man with a black and outlined with red mask. He looked rather formal too and he couldn't help but gaze at him. His mask helped to provide the cover of the blush he had on his face. "Well, not only that, but I don't do with people. Why are you here?" He asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

"It's boring. My friends all ditched me. They got drunk and now they are sucking at each other's faces." The man would sigh out, the Serial Killer not even missing a detail of him, from his ashen brown hair that was swept to the side, to his breathing.

"Must suck- not literally. May I ask your name?" That made the other frown. "In this party, we keep our anonymity. I could always tell you my role, however." 

"Oh? I'm the town's Doctor." He said, extending his hand. One step at a time. "The Retributionist. Pleasure to meet you. I'll make sure to revive you." The Retributionist kissed his hand as a movement of respect.

The Serial Killer found the man in the red and black mask intruguing. Surely he hid something, but he couldn't see what it was.

"Everyone's a liar, dearest Serial Killer. Even I." That caught the Serial Killer off guard. How did he know? He took a few steps back as the supposed reviver walked closer. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"What are you." He hissed through gritted teeth, not a question; a demand to know. "Are you the Consigliere? You're lucky I don't have my weapons with me, otherwise you'd be dead."

"Oh no, good guess though. We know about you, but there's no way I'd let you know about our Consigliere." He chuckled at his threats, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I'm the Janitor, actually. And I have to purpose to you about something, our little secret."

"What is that?"

"I want you to be my ally. Mafia's grown boring. I want to see more things, do more than my Godfather allows me to do." He explained, moving away from him, his brown eyes still locked with gray ones. "And if I refuse?"

"We could let everyone know. Of course that'd also backfire towards me, but we'd be glad to have you dead... Our priority is the Arsonist or Werewolf, even though we have time..."

He'd want the Janitor dead- or better yet the entire Mafia. But that'd kill him. He was forced to choose either to rot in hell or have him as a friend- or an ally. He always worked by himself though.

"We could be an unbeatable pair, Serial Killer. Do you think there are people that would betray the Family for a dumb reason?" As if he read his mind. The Serial Killer had no choice but...

"I agree. We aren't different after all."

**Author's Note:**

> sanjuubyou @ tumblr hmu xxx  
> p.s. god bless forger/disguiser r i s e


End file.
